The World: The Sight
by Black Family Scribe
Summary: It all started with that stupid ShadowClan apprentice. As far as Maplekit was concerned it was all his fault. Well that and Sunkit's. But since when wasn't her sister trouble. CatCountries. Various Pairings. Fem!Nations.
1. Chapter 1

**An: IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE**

**Maplekit - **Fem!Canada

**Tigerpaw** - Sweden

**Snakepaw** - Prussia

**Sunkit - **Fem!America

**Fuzzykit** - Fem!England

**Sandkit** - Fem!Finland

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**ThunderClan**

**Maplekit**

Maplekit woke up in a snowy wonderland. Purring she jumped to her feet eagerly and looked around for the white pelt of her friend. She saw him at the entrance to the cave. instantly the happy kit ran towards him, but her joy at seeing her friend again, after a whole Moon of nothing made a happy cry burst out of her.

"Kumakichi!" she mewed happily and tripped on her paws running into the large polar bear. Embarassed she jumped back her going hot in horror. She was relieved he didn't tease her for being a clumsy paw like Sunkit would have. His dark eyes glimmered in amusement though. Maplekit couldn't stop another purr and hastily touched noses with him in greeting, shaking she was purring so much.

As Maplekit followed him inside the icy air of the cave seeped through her nursery soft golden brown fur. The kit glanced longingly at Kumajiro's thick white pelt and wondered if he'd mind her snuggling closer. _Of course not._ The Voice said in Maplekit's mind. _Kuma loves you and we've done it before._ Maplekit forced herself not to follow the instinct to look around the cave for the tom.

The first time she'd met Kumajiro in her dreams she'd been scared of him. The Voice had quickly reassured her that Kumajiro was kind. And after getting to know him the Voice proved right. The Voice had also been the one to explain to her that Kumajiro was a polar bear and that the snowy place outside was the tundra. It had told her the ice covered water you could see when you looked outside of the cave was a frozen ocean were polar bears hunted. Maplekit had gotten used to him, though she still hadn't figured out what he was. She'd mentioned him to kumajiro once and he'd looked so sad she'd changed the subject.

"Something happened." Kumajiro stated and Maplekit nodded. Kumajiro always knew her feelings and more than he should.

"Molepaw died of cough." she mewed sadly and grief pricked into her heart like sharp thorns. Kumajiro blinked at her sympathetically and Maplekit snuggled into his fur for comfort taking the risk even though she knew the Voice was wrong. She had **never** gotten so close to her large friend. After a few moments Kumjiro gave her head a calming lick and jerked his head toward the cave entrance. Maplekit followed curious.

He pointed to the mountains that bordered the tundra in the distance with one of his paws. "Those mountains are the hunting grounds of the Tribe of Rushing Water's ancestors. Passed them is the hunting grounds of your StarClan." Kumajiro explained gravely.

Maplekit looked at her large friend in wonderment. She'd known Kumajiro was special, but she hadn't realized he lived near the **StarClan**. Suddenly worry prickled her pelt. _Kumajiro can't be dead._ The Voice wailed horrified in her mind.

"I'm not dead." the polar bear assured seeming to sense her anxiety. Maplekit could feel the Voice calm at those words the same way she felt her own worry disappear like mist in the sunshine.

"Can we go see Molepaw then?" Maplekit asked, changing the subject and wondering why it felt so wrong to look up at her friend. _We're supposed to be bigger than him._ The Voice informed her sounding annoyed. Maplekit met this with disbelief, Kumajiro was three times bigger than Tigerpaw and he was the biggest cat she'd ever seen.

Kumajiro shook his head in answer and suddenly stiffened. Sensing something wrong Maplekit flattened herself against the cold ground as Kumajiro spun a furious snarl coming from his throat. The rumbling, deep from her normally placid friend, terrified Maplekit, but she stayed by his side and followed his gaze. What in the name of the StarClan could make Kumajiro feel threatened?

Maplekit's mouth dropped as a small yellow bird cling to a small tom appeared at the entrance. The tom was the strangest cat she'd ever seen. He was a silvery white tom with bright **red **eyes. Beside her Kumajiro stopped growling but she could feel his displeasure like brambles in her pelt. The tom gave Kumajiro one curious glance, before focusing on Maplekit intently.

"You aren't supposed to be here Gilbird." Kumajiro grumbled, giving the tom a warning glare as he took a step foreword. The bird ruffled its, or his if Maplekit's sense of smell was right, feathers.

"Try telling Snakepaw that." the bird chirped looking at the tom chidingly, but with obvious affection. Maplekit straightened and stared at Gilbird desbelievingly. He could talk! Snake paw opened his mouth to speak-

Maplekit woke to a warm falling on top of her. She yowled in protest and spun pushing her attacker off her. Maplekit turned, spitting with fury, to find her sister, Sunkit, looking at her with dazed blue eyes.

"Mouse-brain." Maplekit hissed irratated both at her rude awakening and being unable to hear what Snakepaw would say. She knew it was important. Hurt flashed through Sunkit's eyes and her tail dropped dejectedly.

"Sorry." Maplekit mewedd instantly in the wake of her sister's hurt. Maplekit leaned foreword to press her cheek to Sunkit's muzzle. Sunkit allowed it silently telling Maplekit she was forgiven by allowing it.

"It's alright." Sunkit assured her instantly, bouncing to her feet eyes bright. "I'll get Fuzzykit and Sandkit and you convince the others and then we can play Battle the BloodClan."

Maplekit nodded, but paused to give Sunkit a sharp look. "I am **not** Tigerstar or Scourge this time."

Sunkit blinked at her innocently, nodding in agreement. Maplekit didn't trust her, but decided not to push it wanting to find Squirrelflight's kits instead. The she-cat wasn't in the nursery, though her beeding smelled of her. Sandstorm, Squirrelflight and Maplekit's mother, was though. Sandstorm was watching Ferncloud's kits while the queen made dirt. When asked Sandstorm told Maplekit the older kits were asked to leave, because they were palying to roughly for Icekit and Foxkit to be around. Maplekit blinked her thanks to the pale ginger queen and quickly left the nursery, noting Fuzzykit's annoyed flicking of her tail as Sunkit tried to convince her and Sandkit to be Tigerstar and Scourge. Maplekit was worried that Fuzzykit would claw Sunkit for being annoying, **again**, but decided Sandkit would keep Maplekit's grouchy sister under control.

Unfortunately for Maplekit she ran right into another cat. The large orange and black striped tom steadied her easily, his tail flickign in worry.

"Be careful." Tigerpaw warned her seeming to decide she was alright. Maplekit stared at him eyes round at his deep mew. Tigerpaw almost never talked except when asked a direct question or around Sandkit. And when Sandkit was there she did most of the talking. Maplekit nodded, realizing he was waiting for her reply and watched the large apprentice disappear inside the nursery. Maplekit listened as sandkit purred in welcome. Maplekit liked Tigerpaw no matter how scary he looked or what his name was.

Maplekit looked around the camp and spotted the three siblings playing with a mouse. Lionkit had it and Hollykit and Jaykit were teaming up against him. Maplekit purred in amusement as Lionkit was flattened by his smaller brother while Hollykit dragged the mouse away. As soon as Stormfur finished scolding them Maplekit rushed foreword hoping they would agree. If not Sunkit would mope all day. In the back of her mind she wondered who exactly Snakepaw was.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Snakepaw - **Prussia

**Smallpaw - **Fem**!**Latvia

**Snowpaw - **Russia

**Bluepaw - **Belarus

**Shimmerpaw - **Ukraine

**Oakpaw -** Switzerland

**Goldenpaw -** Belgium

**Spottedpaw - **Lithuania

**Nightpaw - **Estonia

**Foxpaw - **Spain

**Rosepaw - **France

**Lightningkit - **Germany

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**ShadowClan**

**Snakepaw**

Snakepaw's eyes flew open and the first thing he saw was Smallpaw yowling in fright. Snakepaw jumped to his feet and looked around the apprentice den hurriedly wondering what had scared her so badly. Finding nothing he looked at the tabby she-cat questioningly. She licked her fur down her dark green eyes lowered in embarrassment.

"Sorry," the small apprentice mewed sheepishly. "Snowbird sent me to get you and then you're eyes just suddenly popped open. And they're really creepy so you scared me."

Snakepaw restrained himself from clawing Smallpaw's ears off. She had a habit of being completely blunt and honest about **everything**_._ Blackstar would be mad if he attacked another apprentice even if it was the most annoying apprentice in existence. Besides he wasn't in the mood to get in another fight with Snowpaw because he'd hurt the tom's underling. Being stuck with elder duty for a moon and missing his first gathering had been enough thank you very much. Besides he was in a good mood and feeling generous. Smallpaw sat in front of him still blinking at him innocently.

"I'm going. You should go see what Crowfrost has planned for today." Snakepaw suggested wanting the tabby gone. She mewed a good-bye and hurried off.

Alone Snakepaw considered his dream. He'd never run into another cat before. Then again Gilbird and he had only been wondering into the other parts of his dream world recently. Who was the little she-cat kit? Gilbert had been going crazy when he'd spotted her. Since the voice in his head had only recently deemed him 'awesome' enough to know its name Snakepaw was interested in anything it was interested in. And Gilbert was definitely interested in the mysterious little tabby. Snakepaw wondered if she actually existed. The large white creature Gilbert had explained was a polar bear named Kumajiro had definitely been protective of her. Perhaps Kumajiro was what Gilbird was to him? If she did exist Snakepaw needed to find her.

There were of course important problems with his decision. First off the golden brown tabby had still been a kit. Probably not even close to six moons. The second, and more important, issue was the kit was definitely ThunderClan Snakepaw had gotten a good whiff of her scent, while Gilbird and Kumajiro spoke. And despite Snakepaw's obvious and amazing charms he had no friends in ThunderClan. He'd tried talking to Oakpaw and Goldenpaw once. The tom had looked like he wanted nothing more than to rip his throat at and the she-cat had given him a disturbingly interested stare that would have scared **Bluepaw**, and the little she-cat was completely psychotic. Snakepaw finally decided to ask his other friends to get information for him. Rosepaw had the disgusting and slightly perturbing ability to charm she-cat's and Foxpaw was so obviously stupidly nice and friendly even Blackstar had had a friendly conversation with him during the last Gathering. It had left the ShadowClan leader a little dazed and very confused afterwards, but there was no doubt Foxpaw had learned some interesting things. Foxpaw had that effect on cats. And he could probably find out about the ThunderClan kits without coming off as creepy.

"Snakepaw I may be your mother, but if you do not go to your mentor this second I will claw you son." A familiar voice hissed behind him. Snakepaw jumped into the air and most definitely did **not** give a very un-awesome yowl of fear at the sound of his mother's voice.

"You are a horrible mother." Snakepaw informed the long-furred pale brown tabby. Birdflight narrowed her eyes warningly in a way that gave him traumatic flashbacks to his kithood. Snakepaw raced out of the apprentice Den as fast as he could. Not even **Snowpaw** was tom enough to dare defy Birdflight. Only Dawnpaw retained some unfathomable immunity to her. Snakepaw wasn't Dawnpaw though and had no intention of dying before he'd even been to a second Gathering.

"Snowbird protect me!" he yowled to the clearly furious she-cat. The pale white she-cat tried to keep glaring at him, but Snowbird was a mother through and through and would never forget the brief time she'd taken care of Snakepaw while Birdflight was sick from Green Cough and had been forced to stay in Littlecloud's den.

"Don't you coddle him Snowbird! Anything I do to him is fully earned." Birdflight called in her defense as she followed her son out of the Apprentice Den.

"Lies." Snakepaw protested hiding bravely behind his tiny mentor. Birdflight hissed at her, but the amusement in her eyes dampened the effect. This was a familiar and common occurrence in ShadowClan.

"I'm sure it is Birdflight." Snowbird mewed and purred in amusement her calm blue eyes looking down at her Snakepaw affectionately as her tail settled on his shoulders. "But I need enough apprentice left over to finish training."

Birdflight snorted dismissively and gave her son a suspicious look. "I keep telling you punishments are the most important part of rearing proper apprentices. My soft heart made me spoil the kit too much while he was in the nursery. Now he's a menace."

"You neglected me and kicked me out of the bedding most nights. And if you are referring to the incident with the thorns in Snowpaw's bedding, hasn't Blackstar already decided that it was most likely someone accidentally bringing them in on their fur." Snakepaw mewed looking as innocent as possible, but gleefully remembering the tom's thick white pelt covered in thorns as he limped towards Littlecloud's den.

"Liar. A mother knows the evil in her kit's souls." Birdflight said, eyes accusing. Snakepaw refused to dignify that with a response and gave Snowbird a pleading look silently trying to communicate how persecuted he was by the unreasonable she-cat who'd birthed him and how completely innocent he was. Snowbird sighed and took a step away living Snakepaw without his cat shield.

"You and Snakepaw can discuss the evil buried in his soul later. Right now he'll go take the queens some fresh kill if he wants any combat training with Owlpaw and Ivypaw." Snowbird mewed. Snakepaw turned and was at the fresh kill pile before Birdflight could protest. As enjoyable as it was to argue, real or not, with his mother combat training and the nursery was something completely different. Grabbing the biggest pieces he could find he barreled into the nursery causing Tawnypelt to jump. She gave him a weak glare, but stopped when he threw her a fat squirrel. He dropped the remaining food beside a very amused looking Poppypelt.

"Lightningkit!" Snakepaw purred happily as the familiar gold fluff tumbled foreword to greet him. Lightningkit caught himself before he could trip on his awkward kit paws and looked with dark blue eyes up at his older brother.

"Hello brother." The small kit mewed solemnly.

Snakepaw purred and instantly grabbed the kit and began cleaning him. Lightningkit gave in easily after some half-hearted struggle that made Snakepaw's fur warm with pleasure. He knew very well his little brother liked the attention no matter how much he would protest to the contrary. Soon Lightningkit was chattering excitedly about what he'd been doing while Snakepaw slept and how Russetfur had taught him a hunter's crouch. Suddenly the irritable deputy whose relationship with Snakepaw that could be described as strained at best went up a little in his esteem.

Normally Russetfur was only ranked a little bellow Snowpaw in Snakepaw's list of cats he despised against all the reason his clanmates would surely provide in his defense. But anyone who was nice to Lightningkit was on Snakepaw's good list. Except Snowpaw. He didn't care how innocent the white apprentice's actions towards his brother seemed. If he saw him near Lightningkit alone ever again Snakepaw wouldn't just be banned from a Gathering.

The rest of ShadowClan didn't understand his hostility to the supposedly innocent apprentice. Snowpaw kept his true nature well hidden from his Clanmates and the only ones other than Snakepaw who knew that side of him was his terrified underlings (Spottedpaw, Nightpaw, and Smallpaw). They'd hated each other since birth and Snowpaw hadn't seen a reason to bother convincing Snakepaw of his goodness. How the amazingly sweet Featherstorm could have given birth to such a creature of evil was beyond Snakepaw.

When Poppypelt gave him a pointed look he knew it was time to go and after giving Lightningkit one final lick he left to meet his mentor. Snowbird was waiting patiently with Rowanclaw and Smokefoot, who along with their apprentices gave him a look of such loathing it reminded Snakepaw why exactly his closest friends were **outside** of his Clan. Not that he wouldn't defend the fox-hearts inside it, who never seemed to be able to accept his amazing awesome nature, with his life. He was a ShadowClan cat for StarClan's sake.

"Why did it take you most of the morning to feed the queens?" Rowanclaw hissed. Snakepaw ignored the irritating tom knowing it would only make him angrier and sat beside Snowbird.

"Answer Snakepaw." Snowbird mewed softly. But Snakepaw recognized the danger in her voice that would remind anyone that despite her small size and pretty features Snowbird was a hardened and respected warrior of the ShadowClan.

"I was preoccupying Lightningkit while Poppypelt ate." Snakepaw mewed to the warrior with a bland tone that wasn't disrespectful exactly, but was designed to further rile him up. Snowbird's tail brushed Snakepaw's ears in warning and he knew better than to keep it up, no matter how much the tom rubbed him wrong.

"I'm sorry for taking so long Rowanclaw, Smokefoot and you too." He dipped his head in the older apprentice's direction first and then the newly paw-ed she-cat. "Owlpaw. Ivypaw." Snakepaw looked up at his mentor making sure she heard the change in his tone. "And especially you Snowbird. I will do better next time and I'll be happy to hunt for the elders after training to make up for my slip."

The toms relaxed and both apprentices instantly lost their hostility. Despite the fact Snakepaw knew very well he annoyed Ivypaw to no end, he knew both of them liked him more than most of the others. Well except Shimmerpaw, but she liked **everyone**. Snakepaw looked up at Snowbird waiting for his mentor's response, and she dipped her head in approval.

"Come now Snakepaw, you and Owlpaw will be helping Ivypaw learn how to react when faced with two cats at once—" Snowbird began, standing and heading in the direction of the training grounds. Before his mentor could finish though a patrol came bursting into the camp with a fear scent so strong Snakepaw smelled it before he realized who it was. Mudclaw led the way fur standing up and yowling for all his worth. Blackstar was there so quickly Snakepaw didn't have time to see where he'd been.

"What is it?" the large white tom demanded.

"The ThunderClan just accused us of stealing three of their kits!"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Sunkit –** Fem!America

**Fuzzykit – **Fem!England

**Maplekit –** Fem!Canada

**Sorry for the shortness, but it's back on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**ThunderClan**

**Maplekit**

"I think we should go back." Maplekit whispered looking around the room nervously. Sunkit gave her a disbelieving look and Fuzzykit rolled her pale green eyes.

"We finally get out and you want to go back! I bet Squirrelflight's kits aren't scared of their own shadows." Sunkit hissed quietly to Fuzzykit, who looked as if she agreed. Maplekit winced hurt bursting in her chest even as her pride burned its way foreword. The Voice growled in agreement.

"I'm not scared!" Maplekit snarled and darted foreword, pushing past the gold tabby pelt of Sunkit and Fuzzykit's fluffy pale ginger one. She barely stopped herself from stumbling as a leaf slid under her paw. Maplekit felt her pelt grow hot as her sisters purred in amusement. Then she felt two noses pressing themselves affectionately into her flank.

"We know." Fuzzykit mewed looking repentant.

"Our hero, scaring off the leaves." Sunkit mewed in dark blue eyes laughing and then she focused jumping foreword and tackling the leaf. She playful beat it with her paws until it was in pieces. "There, that's what it gets for messing with the ThunderClan."

Maplekit purred shaking her head at Sunkit's actions as the gold tabby she-cat began fighting leaves. But even with the lightened mood she couldn't stop the anxiety clawing at her heart. She hadn't wanted to sneak out after Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit, but her sisters were determined to explore the forest and get to the fox cubs before the other kits. Maplekit thought they were being ridiculous, but couldn't let them go out on their own. Sunkit was too reckless and Fuzzykit too much her sister's rival determined to do anything Sunkit did and do it better. They needed at least one cool head that thought before they acted. And right now she thought it was a good idea to go back, but neither of them were about to listen.

"What's that smell?" Fuzzykit mewed tail twitching eyes focused on a clearing through which a stream passed through. Maplekit opened her mouth and breathed in deeply scenting the scent of pine and unfamiliar cats. She felt her fur fluff up at the scent.

"It's a Clan border!" Maplekit warned, but it had the opposite effect of what she wanted. Sunkit perked up with interest and darted foreword to examine the stream.

"I wonder what Clan it is?" Sunkit mewed excitedly and gave it a curious sniff only to gag. "It reeks! I bet it's ShadowClan!"

"Sunkit!" Fuzzykit scolded but bounded over to sniff the stream. Maplekit felt the sinking feeling in her stomach wishing her sisters would leave.

"We need to get back." Maplekit mewed anxiously. Sunkit gave her a bemused look.

"It's fine Maplekit! We just want to look." Sunkit assured her. Fuzzykit though looked concerned seeming to sense the same strange tension that Maplekit did.

"She's right Sunkit, let's get back to camp." Fuzzykit mewed prodding Sunkit gently on the side. Sunkit looked incredulous.

"Fuzzykit you too?" Sunkit wailed looking thoroughly disappointed in them both.

"What if a patrol shows up? ShadowClan won't be happy to find us near their border. Do you want to get ThunderClan in trouble?" Maplekit mewed softly, trying a different approach. Sunkit paused looking troubled.

"Firestar would be furious." Fuzzykit mewed in agreement, making Sunkit shuffle uncomfortably. She looked at the stream longingly, but bounded over to join them.

"Fine, lets go." Sunkit mewed tail on the ground. Maplekit felt the knot in her stomach ease, now all they had to do was get home. She straightened and turned back to the forest relief coursing through her.

Right as they stepped in the forest Maplekit felt uneasy again and turned in time to see an unfamiliar cat running over from the ShadowClan border. Maplekit's eyes widened in terror as she looked into strange golden eyes.


End file.
